Daelon
by Hisster
Summary: Legolas and a female ranger with ties to Elrond, Aragorn, and Faramir meet, will they fall in love or kill one another?
1. Chapter 1

Aragorn knelt beside the unconscious young woman, dirt, blood, and other unnamable filth covered her body. It appeared she had made it across the bridge at Osgiliath and not much further. There were no signs of a struggle but she had been through something awful. She wore naught but rags and some horrid orc armor. Legolas was peering closely around for any sign of how she had gotten there or what had happened.

"Bring me some water," Aragorn ordered one of the nearby soldiers. He took the flask from the man and poured some on a rag, wiping some of the dirt from her face. Startled by a sudden recognition, he spoke her name.

"Daelon," He had shown her the ways of a ranger himself. Aragorn took the flask of water, pouring some of it on her face trying to get her to wake. Daelon heard her name from far away; the voice calling was familiar. Then a cold, wetness touched her face. She stirred trying to escape getting wet. Her eyes opened and she was staring up at him.

"Daelon, by all that is holy, how did you come to this?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn," she frowned as she recognized the man kneeling beside her. She struggled to sit and he helped her. "Aragorn," she threw her arms around him; he was the last person she ever thought she would see.

"What has happened to you?" He asked, holding her against him.

"I was captured by a group of orc, while I was on patrol. They took me to the Witch-king himself. I only just escaped, a week ago..." Legolas's swift approach startled both Daelon and Aragorn. He seemed angry as he came to stand beside them.

"No one escaped the Witch-king, you lie." Legolas spoke. Mystified as to why he was so angry and calling her a liar, Daelon looked at the elf. She had let go of Aragorn.

"I do not lie. I did...I did escape." Daelon licked her dry, parched lips. Aragorn offered her water and helped her drink, then stood.

"What is it?" He asked of Legolas. Legolas took a quick look again at the young woman. Her long hair, which had once been in a braid, was now dirty and full of weeds and other debris. Her dark eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep. He could not see why the Witch-king would have let her escape without some plan to use her.

"Have you known anyone to escape any of Sauron's minions without purpose?" Legolas asked.

"There is no purpose to it now, Sauron is gone. Be careful Legolas, this girl is one of Elrond's fosterlings. She is dear to me as well. I showed her a ranger's ways. I will take her to the healer hall." Aragorn reached for his horse's reins. Legolas stopped him from mounting.

"Let them check her for weapons," he said, indicating the two waiting soldiers. "We cannot be sure she was not sent to kill you." Daelon watched and listened to the conversation going on about her. She tried to stand but as she did, her head spun so she settled back to sitting.

"I have no weapons, Elf. You do not think they give them back do you?" She may have been weak but she was not about to take this treatment from anyone, not even an elf.

"What I was thinking is that perhaps they gave them back to you for a reason," Legolas said.

"That is enough!" Aragorn's sharp voice cut the air. "Legolas, you continue to help Gimli direct the clean up of the fields. We must free this place of the dead, quickly" He once again took up the reins to his horse and swung up into the saddle. He motioned for the soldiers to help Daelon up in front of him.

Once at the healer hall, they took Daelon from the saddle and rushed her inside, leaving Aragorn to look after the horse and settle himself for a wait. After what seemed hours, a small, round, healer woman came and got him.

"My lord there is something you must see." The woman bustled back down the corridor, Aragorn followed. Did they find something that would prove Legolas right? He stepped into a room; there was a bed, a table with washbasin and pitcher on it and a chair. The master healer and three others including the woman that had retrieved him all stood around the room. Daelon sat on the edge of the bed.

"Show him," the master healer snapped. Daelon stood, meeting Aragorn's eyes. He nodded for her to proceed. Daelon turned with her back to him and dropped the sheet wrapped about her to reveal her back.

"Those are morgul wounds," Aragorn said. He stepped closer to Daelon, looking closer at the ash gray marks. Wounds in various stages of healing covered her back; the morgul wounds were by far the worst.

When she spoke, her voice trembled. "When the normal torture was no longer satisfying, he did that. That blade was awful, Aragorn. He never said a word to me, never tried to get information from me. It was as though he was waiting for something and needed a distraction." Aragorn pulled the sheet up to cover her back. She turned to face him, tears rolled down her cheeks. He took her in his arms then looked to the healers.

Daelon woke for the third morning in the healer hall. She would not stay there much longer; there was nothing to do. She paced the room, stopping to stare out the window that looked out over part of the city of Minas Tirith. That was when she heard a familiar voice out in the corridor.

"I wish to see her," the voice said.

"Lord Faramir, you are to be resting," The healer woman was telling him. Daelon had learned from Aragorn that Faramir had been shot with poisoned orc arrows and that Denethor thinking, in his madness, that Faramir was dead almost burned him to death. If it had not been for the hobbit Pippin and Gandalf, Faramir would be dead.

"I will go back and rest if you will let me see her." The door to the room opened; there stood Faramir, as handsome as ever. Daelon smiled. They crossed the room to meet, embracing fiercely.

"It is so good to see you," Daelon whispered.

"I thought you dead, my friend." Faramir said, holding her away from him to look at her. "Slightly worse for the wear, I would say."

"You should talk. I hear you were shot full of poison arrows and that your father tried to burn you alive." Daelon caught a movement in the hallway. Faramir followed her gaze.

"Ah, Eowyn," Faramir called to the blonde woman in the pale blue dress. He took her hand and pulled her to his side. Daelon could see there was something more between them than friendship by the way the gazed at each other. "Daelon, this is Eowyn, shield maiden of Rohan, my bride as well if I can get her to agree."

"You are the one who slew the Witch-king are you not?" Daelon asked. A bright red flushed Eowyn's face.

"That would be me. I would not have been able to do it if it hadn't been for Merry." Eowyn smiled. "Faramir was so worried about you. He called your name when he was so feverish with the poison."

"It is back to bed with you, Lord Faramir," the healer woman interrupted, "Master healer's orders. Tomorrow when he allows you out of here you may run yourself ragged." The short, stout woman gave Faramir a shove.

"I will see you tomorrow," Faramir said as the healer woman pushed them into the hallway.

"You, my girl," the healer turned to Daelon, "are going up to the King's house with King Aragorn himself." Daelon stared down the hall at the three as they retreated to the room where Faramir rested. A voice behind her startled her out of her thoughts.

"I brought you some clothes." Daelon turned to find Aragorn and Legolas standing behind her in the corridor. Daelon's expression hardened when she saw Legolas. Aragorn knew that Legolas should not have come along but the elf had insisted.

"Have you come along to protect the king, Elf?" Daelon asked, staring at Legolas.

"Here put these on," Aragorn shoved the clothes at her and pushed her into the room.

"Legolas, I don't understand why you think she is a danger to me. It is pointless now for her to kill me, Sauron is gone," Aragorn said.

"She could be under some dark influence. Saruman is still alive." Legolas said.

"Saruman has no power any more. Gandalf saw to that."

"Aragorn, she cannot be the same person you or Faramir knew. Sauron's henchman tortured her. She may be strong, beautiful and smart but I still say she was let escape." Legolas noticed a strange look come across Aragorn's face.

"What is it?" Aragorn shook his head, Legolas did not realize what he had said about her, and Aragorn would not point it out.

"You speak of a child Lord Elrond raised, a girl I trained, and a woman who has competently ridden with Faramir and the soldiers of Gondor against terrible odds. She harbors no evil, she is no danger." The door to the room opened and Daelon stepped into the hall. The soft blue shirt and leather breeches were a bit big on her but the worn doeskin boots fit perfectly.

"How do I look?" Daelon asked. She turned around as though she wore a wonderful gown instead of too large breeches, a baggy shirt, and worn boots.

"Beautiful." Aragorn stated, he noticed Legolas give Daelon an appraising look. Daelon caught the elf's stare. Their eyes met and held. Legolas felt as though she read his soul.

"You do not like me, why?" Daelon asked. Once again Legolas gave the ranger a once over. There was a fine scar across her left cheek down to the jaw line. Her dark eyes did not waver.

"I do not trust you," Legolas answered. Daelon wished the handsome elf trusted her. His reasoning was wrong; she had not been let escape. If they had had a plan for her, why were there morgul wounds burning, freezing, torturing her always? He did not know of those and she had asked Aragorn not to tell anyone. "I still believe you were let escape as part of a plan to bring down the rule of man in Middle Earth."

"You are stupid, Elf. I could no more harm Aragorn than you could," Daelon turned from him to Aragorn. "Come, Aragorn, show me to my new quarters." Daelon wrapped her arm around Aragorn's and they started for the King's house. Legolas began to follow and Aragorn shook his head no, stopping the elf from walking with them.

"Why did you run from Rivendell? Elrond was worried for you, Arwen and me also." Aragorn spoke.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Daelon paused for a long moment. "I was a foolish girl. So young, you were the first man to show any interest in me at all. I should have known there was no place for me in your heart."

"What? You are wrong Daelon; there has always been a place in my heart for you."

"You did not love me." Daelon looked at him, his rugged, handsome features much the same as when she thought herself in love with him.

"I did love you, I still do. It is a different kind of love than what I share with Arwen."

"I never meant to hurt anyone, not Father, not you and not Arwen. "Daelon had always called Elrond father and he had never stopped her.

When they arrived at the King's house Aragorn showed her to her room and left her to settle in. As she went to enter the room, a movement in the shadows caught her attention. Legolas stepped into the light. Daelon could not help but notice how straight and tall he held himself.

"What is it you want," she paused for a moment, "Elf?"

"I believe we should put our fight to rest," Legolas said

"I need your trust that I would never harm Aragorn or anyone who fought to bring light to our world. I do not understand your mistrust of me; you do not even know me," Daelon said

"No one escaped the Witch-king or Sauron without purpose to their end. It is impossible." Legolas spoke gently, softly, less threatening. His blue eyes studied Daelon's face. She fought for composure, he could tell.

"I believe not too long ago, a certain hobbit and his friend managed to traipse across Mordor to Mount Doom destroying the one ring. Then Gandalf and the Eagles rescued that same pair from Mount Doom in its death throes. Frodo and Sam made an impossible journey to an impossible task. You, Aragorn, and so many others rallied to fight impossible odds. I fought to stay alive in an impossible hell. Do not speak to me of impossibilities." Once again, her eyes searched his as though she could see into his soul. She had remained calm while speaking.

"What you say is true Daelon. I cannot fault you for fighting to survive. Perhaps you did escape as you say you have. Shall we call a truce?" Legolas asked.

"I will accept a truce." Daelon said reaching out to take Legolas by the forearm, they shook and that was that.

A week later, Daelon decided to join Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir for a sparring session. The truce between Legolas and Daelon held. It seemed a friendship might blossom.  
Daelon wanted to get used to the feel of a sword in her hand once more. Aragorn had given her Haldir's weapons. He had retrieved them after the battle at Helm's Deep. She took a few swings with the sword. The action made the morgul wounds scream with pain. She grimaced as the hot, cold, burning sensation swept through her. Aragorn stepped close beside her.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"Moving like that made my muscles realize they were alive, that's all." She tried to play off the pain.  
Her first battle was with Faramir. It did not take long for him to disarm her.

"The first time since we met that I beat you." Faramir told her as he helped her up from the dusty ground.

"I am quite out of practice," she told him.

It had only taken a moment for Legolas to best her. Aragorn, she knew, would be no easier than the others had but she had warmed up by then.

Aragorn moved first, Daelon slid out of his way. Daelon moved; Aragorn blocked her. The next moment their swords met in a clang of metal. They retreated for another go. Aragorn attacked again, Daelon once more turned out of his way. She dropped her sword as he was righting himself and slid her dagger from its sheath. When he turned, he found her dagger pressed against his throat.

All at once, Daelon found herself sprawled in the dirt, looking up at Legolas, who had a murderous look on his face. So much for a truce, she thought. Anger and hurt welled up within her. Legolas turned to face Aragorn. His mistake, for Daelon swept his feet from under him with her leg, laying him flat on his back in the dust. In a lightening flash, she straddled him, gripping the neck of his tunic in one fist and the other holding the elfin dagger to his throat.

Aragorn, who had been about to berate Legolas for his stupidity stood in shocked silence as he watched Daelon. Would she kill him? There was no stopping her if she wanted to now.

"I told you I would never harm Aragorn. I am not now, nor will I ever be, part of the darkness that covered our world. I would die first. Consider our truce broken, Elf." Daelon snarled. She shoved off him and stood. She let the dagger drop in the dust beside him. Bright tears stood in her eyes; she turned and ran.

Aragorn held his hand out to Legolas so he could pull him to his feet. There was a look of utter shock on Legolas's face. He looked at his friend and swallowed

"You taught her that?"

"I think its time for a drink," Aragorn said.

"Aye, high time, maybe somebody can explain to me what just happened," Gimli said.

The tavern was cool and dark. Faramir ordered four tankards of ale before joining his comrades. They sat away from the few other patrons there at that time of day. It was just after noon meal.

"She could've have killed you," Gimli was saying as Faramir took a seat.

"Tell me something I am not aware of, Gimli," Legolas said, he was feeling bad tempered now.

"I believe, my friend, that you have pushed her far enough. She has a strong will and her beliefs deeply felt. You broke the truce; you fix it. She will make you pay if you do not. I know from experience."

"What experience. You betrayed her?" Legolas asked.

"When I was helping her learn to track and all that she began to have feelings for me."

"She was in love with you." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and continued the story.

"When Arwen returned from Lothlorien though was the first I was aware of it. Daelon did little things to annoy me and she did a few to hurt Arwen. When we finally realized what was going on, I had lost my temper and confronted her. She fought me, I took her down and that, and I thought was the end of it... In the middle of the night, she left, no word, no note, nothing. I had no idea where she had gone until we found her here. We talked and all forgiven. She has matured greatly since then." They sat in a long silence, sipping their ale.

"What about you Faramir? How well do you know Daelon?" Gimli asked. Faramir choked on his mouthful of ale then swallowed.

"Better than I should, I suppose."

"What does that mean?" The dwarf asked. Faramir's reaction to the first question gained their interest.

"First of all do not breathe a word of this near Eowyn, she need not know." He set his tankard down on the table and cleared his throat. "From the first time Boromir laid eyes on Daelon, he wanted her. She would not accept his advances. This night we had all had too much to drink and he started in on me about women. He was a braggart and had an insatiable appetite when it came to women. I am not the same way. He decided to have some fun, with me, if you want to call it that. He told me that if I had my way with the barmaid on the table now he would never bother me again. I just stared at him. Daelon stood then, it looked like she would just walk out. She did not, she looked from Boromir to the barmaid and then to me and said, 'you do as he says and you will never bed me again'. Then she walked out leaving my brother and me in shock. I do not know where she had gotten the courage to say that, the tavern was full of people. I followed her to find out why she had done that. She could have tarnished any respect the men felt for her by doing that. I found her sitting on the water fountain. She said she could not take Boromir's taunts any longer. We had a good laugh at the look on Boromir's face Then we stumbled our up the hill to our quarters. We ended up in my quarters together, I am sure the drink and our elation over besting my brother had a lot to do with it. It never happened again."

"You two..." Gimli started to ask. Faramir nodded.

"I tell you this because it did not effect the way we worked together. We have been the best of friends ever since." Faramir laughed. . "I t was worth it to see my big brother's face." Faramir was silent for a moment or two. "Then Father sent her and two others on scouting trips. He sent them alone, each in a different direction. Daelon's horse was the only sign that any of them had a chance to fight."

Legolas had been silent the entire time. Was he jealous of Daelon and her friendship to Aragorn? Had it been legitimate to think she was there to harm him? He realized he did like her. He had to apologize and see if he could salvage a tiny bit of friendship.

Daelon avoided Legolas as if he were a plague. If he were in the great hall at mealtime, she would return to her room. She would spar with Aragorn or Faramir and sometimes Gimli if Legolas were not with him. If Legolas did appear, she would simply walk away. She would not even let him near enough to speak to her.

He glimpsed her walking to the citadel one day; he followed her to the entrance leading down to the bathing chamber.

"Daelon," he called. She disappeared down the stairs.

"Legolas," Arwen had come up behind him. "There is something I must tell you before you go down there." Legolas tried to protest his intentions but Arwen read him too well. "Do not tell me that is not what you were going to do, Legolas. I must tell you something. Daelon made Aragorn promise he would not tell. I made no such promise."

"What is it?"

"Daelon has been marked by a morgul blade." Legolas frowned. Could that have been why he saw her as evil when there was nothing there but those wounds? Sadness and confusion swept through him.

"Why did she not tell me?"

"If she had told you would you have trusted her or would you have persecuted her?" Arwen asked. "She has been hurt Legolas. She is not as strong as you may think. Her heart has many wounds, some only beginning to heal."

"Why does she go to the bathing chamber so often? It seems she hides from me there."

"She goes there because she has found that standing down there under the falls or swimming soothes the morgul wounds. They are very painful for her and they use her energy. Aragorn made her some salve to help soothe them also but they will always be there." Legolas stood to go down the steps to the bathing chamber.

At the bottom of the stairs, the warm, moist air hit him. He made his way into the cavern where the pool of warm water stood. He watched her as she swam under the waterfall and stood, letting the water run over her. There was a bench against the wall near the entrance to the chamber. Soft, white sheets lay folded on a shelf cut into the cave wall. He noticed the little pot of salve standing on one shelf. Her clothes lay in a pile in front of the bench.

Legolas sat on the bench and removed his boots. His heart thumped in his chest. He did not want to go to this trouble and have her not accept his apology.  
He had undressed and now stepped naked into the bathing pool. He waded toward the young woman standing under the torrent of water pouring over the rocks. He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence.

"I heard you," she said, still facing away from him. A true ranger, he thought, she had shown no sign of being aware.

"What are you doing here, Legolas?" Daelon asked, letting the water continue to run over her head. She stepped from the water smoothing her short brown hair back.

"I came to apologize," Legolas waded closer to her. He stopped and stared at the scars on her back. "I spoke to Arwen." He found his voice.

"Did she tell you why I come here?" Daelon asked turning to face him. There were scars and fading bruises across what he could see of her belly and breasts. "Did she tell you I come here to try and chase the deathly chill those morgul wounds give me? Did you really come to apologize? Or did you just come to see for yourself?"

"Arwen told me," he said. "Aragorn and Faramir both told me of their time with you. I realize after listening to them, that I have been wrong to mistrust you. I could not believe you escaped the Witch-king. I do truly wish to apologize."

"I only escaped the Witch-king because Sauron called him to duty. They just walked away leaving me there alone. When I was sure they had left I crawled out of there." Daelon turned away, she let the water run over her head and down her body once again. She had a lean, strong body, perhaps a bit too thin at that moment. Scars and bruises covered most of it. Her hair, tangled so badly there had been no saving the long braid she had worn, was now short.

Legolas realized he was staring. Unlike an elf, he turned away, self-conscious. He waded to the edge of the pool, stepped out, and wrapped a soft, white sheet about his waist.

Daelon was not far behind. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was naked in front of and alone with him. She stepped out of the pool. Legolas grabbed another white sheet and wrapped it about her.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the little pot of salve. "I don't suppose you could..." Legolas took the little jar and sat on the bench nearby, patting it for her to sit. Daelon sat, letting the sheet drop from her back. Legolas gently applied the salve to the ugly grayish pink scars. Daelon closed her eyes as warmth from the salve and the elf's touch spread through her.

"Will you accept my apology?" He asked.

"Yes," Daelon said, after a pause. "I will." Daelon sat quite still, her eyes closed. Her breathing was still slow and calm. Inside, her heart gave a start and beat more quickly.

When Legolas finished applying the salve, she stood, grabbed her clothes and began to dress. Leather breeches, white shirt, leather overlet and worn brown doeskin boots. Once she was dressed, she disappeared up the stairs leading into the citadel.

Legolas dressed quickly and followed Daelon up the stairs. He caught her in the hallway leading to her room.

"Daelon, wait!" Legolas called. Daelon turned to wait. He handed her the little pot of salve.

"Thank you," she said, turning once again to her room.

"I thought perhaps we could take a walk instead of joining the others for evening meal." Legolas said. She paused, her hand on the door handle.

"You do not want to go to evening meal? You would rather take a walk?" Turning back, she stared at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I would like to talk with you and I cannot do that at a table full of people." Legolas said.

Daelon did not know what to say. She was not sure she had not accepted his apology too quickly. Now he asked her to walk with him, alone. She stared at him a moment longer.

"I will walk with you. Let me put this away first." She held up the little salve pot.

Legolas stood in the corridor waiting for her to return. Just a few weeks ago, they would have killed each other. She had come too near to taking his life for his liking, yet here he was apologizing and asking her to go for a walk with him, alone.

Daelon stepped out into the hallway. She also, he noticed, wore her sword. He was sure a dagger was concealed somewhere also.

"That is really not necessary. We are only going for a walk," he said.

"I will not go without my weapons. I see you will not either." Legolas's hand went to his sword hilt. The only weapon he did not carry was his bow.

"Shall we go, before the others find us?" He looked around, sure that if they did not show up at the table soon there would be a search party.

They stepped out into the last light of the day. The sun had just dipped below the peaks to the west. They swiftly made their way to the gate leading to the first level of the city. They continued in a comfortable silence until they came upon a baker just closing up shop.

"We will take one of those loaves," Daelon spoke.

"They are not fresh, Ranger," the baker said.

"That does not matter." She handed the man some coin, Legolas took a loaf from the cart. As they walked on, Legolas broke a chunk off the loaf and handed it to Daelon. They ate as they walked.

"He knew you," Legolas said.

"Yes, most of them do. I have spent quite a few years living here among them."

"Tell me, Elf. Why did you really want to walk instead of joining the others?" Daelon looked at him.

"I wanted to talk with you," Legolas said. "If we are going to be friends I should know more about you."

"Do you truly wish to be my friend?" The light from the sun had faded completely. The only light now came from the windows of shops converted to family use at night. The smell of roasted meat wafted on the air. Daelon and Legolas strolled on.

"Yes. Yes I do, Daelon." He could not see her expression but could feel a thoughtfulness coming from her.

"I must tell you, Legolas. I was afraid I accepted your apology too quickly."

"I was afraid I was too insistent on apologizing." Daelon laughed, startling Legolas. It was an unexpected sound from the troubled ranger. He had not heard her laugh since meeting her.

"Why did you not tell me about the morgul wounds?" Legolas asked.

"You hardly would have let me. I wanted no one to know."

"Aragorn could have told me."

"I made him swear to tell no one."

"He told Arwen."

"That was to be expected. She is his wife." They stopped in the courtyard leading to the next level of the city. They sat on the base of a statue depicting an ancient king of Gondor.

"Tell me, why did you dislike me so?" Daelon asked.

"I am truly not sure now, perhaps a mix of sensing the morgul wounds or fear of losing a friend and the king of Gondor. These people need him."

"It did not make you feel any better to learn that Aragorn knew me?"

"I was not willing to believe you were anything but a minion of the dark, until you laid me out on the ground that day with your conviction." They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"What did they tell you about me?" Daelon questioned.

"Who?" Legolas asked.

"Aragorn and Faramir, what did they tell you?" Legolas did not answer. He was trying to tell her without embarrassment for both of them.

"I know," Daelon began, "Aragorn told you about me being in love with him. I thought I was, you know. Come to find out it was a young girl's fantasy." She stopped and sighed deeply. "Faramir told you about Boromir and that night. Boromir would not leave either of us alone. He was always after Faramir for not bedding a barmaid every night as he did and after me for not wanting to be in his bed. What happened between Faramir and I was not meant to happen. We were drunk, we were completely ecstatic that we had stumped Boromir for once. I do not know why or how we ended up together but I do not regret it. It never happened again and we were still able to ride together."

"You do not need to explain. Things happen for a reason. As I see it, when Boromir realized you really were in bed with Faramir, he was willing to leave well enough alone. Faramir was more of a man to him and you belonged to his brother," Legolas said.

"I just do not want you to think that is something I do." Daelon stood and started a slow idle walk back the way they came. Legolas joined her, took her hand and put it around his arm. They made their way back quietly enjoying each other's presence.

Legolas walked Daelon to her quarters. Neither of them noticed the figure standing in the shadows of the hallway.

"Good night, Daelon. I enjoyed our walk together."

"I did too, Legolas. Good night." Daelon went into her room and closed the door. Legolas turned to go down the hallway.

"It is about time you two showed up." Aragorn slipped from the shadow. "Where have you been?"

"We went for a walk. We talked." Aragorn stared at his friend for moment then smiled. "We thought you two had drowned each other. No one was willing to go see." Aragorn slapped Legolas on the shoulder as they made their way toward Legolas and Gimli's shared quarters.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Daelon rode out of Minas Tirith on a scouting trip. There had been reports of a small band of orc straggling through Gondor.

Daelon rode alongside Aragorn. They both wore the tough leather clothing of a ranger.

Daelon carried a bow and quiver of arrows as well as her sword and dagger. She and Legolas had been arguing over who was better with a bow. If nothing else perhaps they would bag supper.

The four riders stopped for the night near a stream in the Druidian forest. Gimli gathered wood while Aragorn set up camp. Legolas and Daelon went to hunt before the light was completely gone.

"Do you think those two are goin' to kill one another or fall in love?" Gimli asked coming back to camp, dropping the wood he had gathered. Stooping down he fed the fire Aragorn had started. Aragorn looked at the dwarf, a broad smile playing across his face.

"I have been wondering the same thing."

Legolas and Daelon had both bagged a couple of rabbits. Their competition still unresolved as they headed back to camp with their kill.

"I believe I shot mine a bit faster," Legolas was saying. Daelon stopped suddenly.

"Legolas," she whispered as he stopped beside her.

"I hear them." They both dropped their kill and moved silently through the trees. Catching up to the noisemakers, the discovered a band of orc, ten strong.

"They are headed toward camp," Daelon said.

Splitting up, the two of them skirted the group in either side, hoping to reach camp before the orcs.

Aragorn noticed that the night noises had stopped. The he heard it, the clank of armor and marching footsteps.

"Gimli we are going to have a fight on our hands." He hoped Legolas and Daelon knew there were orc about.

As the thought passed, Legolas stepped from the dark to one side of the fire. A few moments later, Daelon stepped into the firelight on the opposite side. Both had their weapons at the ready.

An arrow flew from the dark, striking the ground near where Aragorn stood.

"Aragorn, look out!" Daelon yelled as several orc rushed from the darkness. Aragorn killed one and moved to the next. Daelon was in the fray, killing another. Legolas skewered two in a heartbeat with his bow. Gimli dispatched another.

They had pretty well finished them when one bound from the trees at Aragorn. Legolas and Daelon did not hesitate they both put an arrow in him.

"Where'd your bow come from?" Legolas asked, smiling at the ranger. Daelon made to reply when she grabbed another arrow, knocked it, aimed, and fired without a word. Another orc had come from the trees at Legolas but Daelon had seen him before he could attack. Legolas looked from the dead orc back to the young ranger.

"Thank you," he said.

They rid the camp of the dead orc and retrieved arrows. They sat around the fire and tried to calm their nerves. Gimli and Aragorn out of habit had their pipes out and were smoking.

"All right, Elf, where is our supper?" Gimli asked.

"Back in the forest," Legolas replied.

"You mean you dropped it?" Gimli huffed.

"We were a bit more concerned with your safety than your stomach," Legolas said, sitting down.

"I guess its dried meat and fruit, then," Aragorn said.

"I'll go back and get the rabbits," Daelon said, getting up.

"No, we will not split up again. There could be more orc. We will return to the city tomorrow. I will set soldiers out to patrol. It will not take them long to rid us of these vermin."

They ate a bit. Gimli and Aragorn finished their pipes. They decided who would take what watch. Aragorn would take first watch, then Gimli, Daelon, and Legolas.

It was nearing dawn when Aragorn woke and joined Legolas as his watch ended. They would be saddling up and riding back to Minas Tirith. Aragorn stirred the embers to the fire and added some wood to get a fire started. A hot cup of tea would hit the spot after a cold night on the ground. He filled the pot with water from his canteen and set it in the fire to heat. He sat down beside Legolas who sat watching Daelon sleep.

"She sleeps so soundly, how can she do that after all she has been through?" Legolas asked no one in particular. Aragorn watched the peaceful face. It was the same peaceful face he hated waking when he had been training her.

"She knows she is among friends. Friends that would never let her come to harm while she sleeps," Aragorn said. They sat in silence for a while. Daelon stirred in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping. "She has always amazed me," Aragorn said. "I do not know how Elrond kept her from killing herself when she was young. She was always finding some trouble to get into. Elrond must have had the twins following her constantly. When she turned fifteen, he asked me to take her and train her as a ranger. I think he thought it would calm her. It made her focus her energies but did not slow her down."


	2. Chap 2

At sunrise, the four companions were all sitting around the morning fire with a cup of hot tea.

"Daelon, the canteens need to be filled. We will break camp and get the horses saddled," Aragorn said. Daelon drained the last of the liquid from her cup and handed it to him. Gathering their canteens, she headed for the stream.

"Shouldn't one of us go with her?" Legolas asked as he watched the ranger disappear into the trees.

"She will be fine. I doubt there are any more orc around after the fight we gave them last night," Aragorn said tying his bedroll to his saddle.

They continued to get their things packed away and tied to the saddles. The fire was cold. Daelon had not yet returned with the canteens.

"She should have been back with that water by now," Aragorn said, watching for any sign of her return.

"I will go see what keeps her," Legolas said.

Legolas found Daelon sitting near the edge of the stream. She was struggling to rub salve on her back. Legolas watched as she reached through the neck of her shirt when that did not work she tried from the bottom. He smiled and went to help her.

He stepped up beside her, leaned down, and picked up the salve.

"Let me help," he said. She jumped at his voice.

"You startled me," she said. She had been so caught up in what she was doing she had not heard his approach.

Legolas sat on the ground behind her.

"Lift up your shirt" he said. Daelon did as she was told. Once her back was exposed, Legolas gently applied the salve to the ugly morgul wounds. Daelon closed her eyes. Once again, the elf's touch combined with the salve, soothed the wounds.

"There you are," he said, rubbing a last bit of salve into her skin. She let her shirt tumble into place covering her back.

"Thank you," she said. Getting up, she grabbed her leather overlet and slipped it on. Legolas stood, then picked up the canteens. "Let me take those," Daelon said reaching to take the leather straps from him.

Their hands touched, Legolas still held tight. Daelon's eyes met his. For what seemed an eternity, they stared at one another. Then they found themselves leaning toward one another, their lips almost touching when...

Neither elf nor ranger heard Aragorn approach.

"What is taking you two so long?" Startled they scrambled away from each other. The canteens fell to the ground. One managed to roll down the bank and into the stream. Daelon slipped and fell into the stream grabbing for it. Legolas gave her a hand, pulling her to her feet and up onto the bank. She retrieved the canteens and they made their way up the rise to where Aragorn stood, laughing.

"That was very funny." A soaking wet, dripping, Daelon told Aragorn as she walked by him toward camp. Aragorn's smile did not cease as Legolas approached him. He turned to walk with the elf.

"Were you going to kiss her, or was she going to kiss you?" Aragorn asked his voice full of laughter.

When they reached camp, Gimli stood staring towards Daelon with a bewildered look on his face.

"What happened? The lass came back soaking wet and didn't say a word." Gimli looked to his friends. Aragorn was laughing and the elf looked too serious for the other's humor. Legolas had walked over to Daelon.

"She had a bit of an accident," Aragorn said.

"Well, tell me, what took so long? And what is so funny?" Gimli was now even more bewildered.

"Remember what you asked me last night?" Aragorn asked.

"About..." Gimli nodded his head toward Daelon and Legolas. Legolas stood with Daelon beside her horse. Aragorn, still smiling nodded. Gimli let out a guffaw.

Daelon set the canteens down beside the dead fire. She pulled the wet leather overlet off and tossed it over her saddle. Undoing the ties holding her bedroll, she searched for her cloak but could not find it.

"I do not believe it, I left my cloak behind." Daelon rolled the bedding back up, and then along with her wet overlet tied it to the saddle.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked walking up to her.

"You do not think a little spill in a stream is going to hurt me do you?" Daelon returned his question with one of her own. Her dark eyes sparkle with laughter as she smiled at him. He smiled back almost laughing.

"Come on you two, let's go," Aragorn said. "Here this will keep you warm until your shirt dries." Aragorn tossed his cloak to Daelon.

"Thank you," Daelon said, catching the cloak. She picked up the canteens and handed one to each of them. They all mounted and rode out of the clearing, heading home to Minas Tirith.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha!" Daelon shouted. "I told you I could beat you." Her eyes sparkled with laughter and her lips curled into a smile. Her bare arms and face glistened with sweat and her short brown hair plastered against her head and face.

"You only beat me because you are a distraction," Legolas said. He stared at the ranger, his eyes bright and a smile on his lips. She is beautiful, he thought.

"Do not give me that, Legolas. I beat you fair and square."

"She's got you, Legolas, admit it," Aragorn said as he laughed at the rangers enthusiasm. He leaned against the wall of the practice yard, sitting in the shade, along with Faramir and Gimli.

"That girl has elf blood in her, I am sure of it," Gimli said as her studied her. He had been thinking that since he had seen her fight the orc on the scouting trip. The only way she could be as fast as his elf friend was if she herself harbored elven blood.

"No one, except perhaps Lord Elrond, knows who her father is. She could possibly be part elf," Aragorn said watching the elf and ranger. Her quick reflexes had always hinted at elven blood.

Legolas continued to stare at her. This, he thought, is the true Daelon, the Daelon with whom Aragorn and Faramir were familiar. She stood facing him with her flushed face and mussed hair. She glowed with life.

He reached out and swept the sticky wet hair from Daelon's left cheek. The fine scar was a prominent white on her flushed cheek. He traced the scar with his thumb, and then caressed her cheek with his hand. Daelon swallowed hard as she gazed into his eyes. Her smile faded slightly as they moved into one another. Their lips touched and the world was silent for a wondrous moment.

The others watched in silence as they realized the elf and ranger were suddenly oblivious to their presence. Aragorn stood and turned to the other two.

"It is about time," Gimli said. Legolas had been driving him crazy with his muttered wonderings about the girl.

"Shhh, come on. Let us give them a moment," Aragorn said as he headed for the entrance into the practice yard.

The three of them made their way to the courtyard in front of the citadel and sat on the bright green grass.

"That was not exactly the most romantic time or place," Faramir said, thinking about the first time he kissed Eowyn.

"Daelon is not Eowyn, nor is she Arwen. She is a completely different type of woman. I do not recall your encounter with Daelon as being much more romantic," Aragorn said. He thought of the romantic moments he and Arwen shared but that had been at Rivendell before the trouble with Sauron and the ring. He glanced toward the practice yard to see if the two were going to join them.

Daelon broke the kiss when she realized where she was.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, reaching out to touch her.

"This is wrong. Look at me, I am dirty, sweaty, and smelly," Daelon told him. This was not exactly where she thought their first kiss would take place. She moved to a rain barrel that sat nearby. She dunked her head and splashed her arms and face.

"Daelon, you are beautiful. You are aglow with so much life right now. I could not help myself. "Legolas move to her, she turned away from him. Undeterred, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissed her neck and whispered. "Lle naa vanima." (You are beautiful)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok guys, I know this is a short chapter. I could not figure out how to go with this to get where I want to go. LOL if that makes sense. Hope you like this chapter. _

_I want to thank Silvia Silver Elf and Lady Meldalosse for the reviews. I will try not to take so long to post the next installment._


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally an update on this story, I would like to thank those that have been reading this and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. Still have a ways to go but I do know where I am going with this. Thanks again, enjoy!_

Daelon pulled from Legolas' grasp. She turned to him, her soft green eyes meeting his.

"You truly see beauty here?" Daelon asked, sweeping her arms down the length of her body.

"I would not have said it did I not mean it. Your beauty is not totally in your body, it is in your heart, and your mind, Daelon. You must believe me when I say that it is true."

"If you say so, Elf," Daelon said, she smiled weakly at him. She had her doubts, how could someone that had gone through what she had, have any beauty left? She shook her head realizing she was not only sweaty and dirty but soaked as well. "I must go bathe, Legolas. I will see you at evening meal." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then proceeded to gather her weapons.

"Evening meal is not for hours yet; will you not see me before?" Legolas asked; he did not want to let her go just yet.

"No, I will not. I am going to bathe and then perhaps take a nap," Daelon said, smiling at the elf. She turned and walked away.

Legolas followed at almost dreamy pace.

"Your head is in the clouds, my friend," Aragorn said as they approached. Legolas had not noticed them. Aragorn knew that feeling, he knew Legolas would run after Daelon if given the chance, he did not intend to let the elf do that. Daelon would not take kindly to an overabundance of affection.

Daelon entered the bathing chamber to find that Arwen and Eowyn had beaten her there.

Daelon turned to go back up the steps when her boot scuffed the stone floor, the sound carrying. She cringed inwardly, knowing the others had heard the sound.

"Daelon, please do not leave on our account," Arwen said. "Please, join us."

"Yes, please, we have been discussing wedding arrangements," Eowyn said, smiling brightly.

"The wedding will be soon, then?" Daelon asked. Faramir had said nothing to them earlier.

"Faramir will be announcing our intentions tonight at meal." Daelon laughed even though she did not mean to. "What is so funny?" Eowyn asked, still smiling.

"It is just that he said nothing about it. Does he know?" Daelon's smile was mischievous, she still laughed.

Daelon's laughter was contagious, soon the other two were laughing too.

"He knows, we decided to keep it secret until mealtime," Eowyn told her.

"I believe, my lady your secret is half out, both Arwen and I know."

Daelon moved to the bench so she could sit and take her boots off. Then she stood and removed the sweaty, wet clothes she wore. She then remembered to look around to be sure the servant girl had brought down a change of clothes as she had been asked. Sure enough, there they were, folded in a neat pile on the far end of the bench.

She slipped into the warm water of the pool; it felt wonderful. She made her way to the waterfall, having forgotten the morgul wounds on her back. She waded past the other two women when a gasp escaped Eowyn.

"Daelon, your back, I had no idea. They told me you had been tortured by the Witch-king himself, I did not realize the damage."

"It is all right, my lady. You slew my bane on the fields. These are but small reminders," Daelon refused to face Eowyn with the pain they inflicted.

Once everyone was seated, Faramir stood, gaining their attention.

"My friends, Eowyn and I have decided we would like to marry within the month," he announced, looking down at Eowyn and smiling.

"That is grand news, laddie," Gimli spoke. Congratulations passed around the table.

"Daelon, I would like it if you would stand with me along with Arwen," Eowyn said.

"I know nothing of weddings," Daelon said a bit panicky.

"All you have to do is stand beside Arwen with me as we are wed," Eowyn smiled at Daelon. Daelon studied the faces of her friends, not one of them saw her the way she saw herself. She was not comfortable with being where too much attention was brought on her. Legolas leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Lle naa vanima. Go on, you can do it." Daelon swallowed the fear she felt.

"All right, Eowyn, I will stand with you." She paused, "On one condition, I do not have to wear a gown." Everyone at the table laughed.

"I am sure the seamstress can whip something up that will suit you, Daelon." Eowyn smiled.

After the meal was finished, everyone except Legolas and Daelon retired to their seats beside the fireplace. A small blaze burned there. The men took out their pipes for their evening smoke.

Arwen and Eowyn started to talk about the wedding. Arrangements had to be made for the food, clothing, and flowers. Both women watched in surprise when Daelon and Legolas walked from the hall holding hands.

Legolas led Daelon to the courtyard in front of the citadel. He had waited all afternoon to have her to himself.

The sky was a deep, dark blue at the horizon turning to deepest black further up. The stars had begun to come out and twinkle in the sky. They continued to walk out to the point, overlooking the Pelennor fields.

Legolas stopped and turned to face Daelon. He could barely see her face as he leaned down to once more taste her lips.

Daelon's breath caught in her throat. This is really happening, she thought, not a dream, not a joke. She met his kiss. He wrapped arms around her. Soon he felt her arms around him.

"Is there something between Legolas and Daelon?" Arwen asked, as she sat beside her husband.

"I do believe we have a little romance on our hands," Aragorn answered.

"When did this happen?" Eowyn asked.

"It has been happening since they met. They did not even see it until today," Aragorn said.

"It was the most unlikely time and place, if you ask me." Faramir commented.

Arwen and Eowyn gave each other a look that Aragorn took for nothing more than trouble.

"You two will not interfere," Aragorn ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

As the wedding day approached, everyone was busy. The townsfolk as well as those at the King's house had things to do.

Aragorn ordered Daelon and Faramir to ride out and escort Lord Eomer to Minas Tirith. Being Eowyn's brother it was his duty to give her away, since her father and uncle were dead. Aragorn had asked Daelon to accompany Faramir as second in command. He wanted to see if she was ready for duty, he wanted her to remain in the service of Gondor.

Daelon swung her pack over her shoulder and closed the door to her room. It was early; the sun had yet to come up. As she turned to make her way down to the great hall and out into the cool, dark morning, a voice halted her.

"Were you not going to say goodbye?" Legolas asked walking up to her.

"It is so early, Legolas, I was not going to wake you," Daelon said. She had hoped to escape unnoticed, she needed some time to think about what was happening between her and the elf.

"Did you think I could stay asleep knowing you were leaving me for days?" Legolas asked.

"I did not think you would cause a fuss with me leaving. It is my duty. If you cannot accept this, then perhaps we should not continue," Daelon snapped. She could not believe she had just said that to him. She turned and walked away from the stunned elf.

Outside, Faramir and ten soldiers waited. Daelon tied her pack to the saddle and swung herself up, her face a tight mask.

"May I ask?" Faramir turned his horse so that he could get closer to her without the men hearing.

"No, let us just go." She looked toward the double doors leading into the King's house. Legolas stood there, his arms crossed. Faramir turned to follow her gaze.

"Ah, I see, trouble with the new lovers?" Daelon turned her horse and began to ride for the top tier gates. Faramir ordered the men to follow him and he stepped his horse into pace with Daelon's.

As they rode along at a steady pace, Daelon rode out ahead to scout. They should be upon Eomer anytime. It was nearing sunset and Faramir hoped to be heading back toward Minas Tirith the next morning.

As Daelon rode away, one of the men spurred his horse to match pace with Faramir. They both rode in silence watching Daelon disappear over the rise.

"Goin' ta' have a go with the ranger one last time before you wed, Captain?" The man asked.

Faramir felt his face flush; he turned to stare at the soldier. Rough, crude men were these, he thought.

"Lord Boromir said that you two..." the man continued.

"I do not care what my brother told you," Faramir cut the man off. "You had best forget what you just asked me, Soldier."

"Yes sir," The man let his horse slow. Faramir turned in his saddle looking the man in the eye.

"Do not bother the ranger either or I will have your head," he told the man. As the man paced his comrades, Faramir could hear their voices mixed with crude laughter.

Boromir could not keep his mouth shut, Faramir thought. The idiot had these men believing that he and Daelon had been lovers. Of course, that is what Daelon had made Boromir believe, only to confirm it in his mind when he had seen them in Faramir's bed together.

Daelon's return brought him out of his reverie. She brought her horse to a walk and turned to ride beside him.

"What is the sour look for?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "What news?"

"Lord Eomer's camp is just over the rise," Daelon answered, pointing.

They arrived in Eomer's camp as the sun set. They were all eager to sit by a warm fire and have a hot meal.

Eomer greeted Faramir, his eyes; however, followed Daelon as she rode passed and dismounted.

"What do we have here," the rohirrim leader asked as he gave Daelon a once over. An appreciative smile spread across his face.

"She is my second," Faramir said, hoping that would cool the rohirrim's blood. The last thing Daelon needed was this man vying for her affections.

"Second? You mean to tell me she is not a trifle for you before you are wed?" Faramir felt his face flush once again. Was this a test, he wondered.

"She is a ranger, trained by Lord Aragorn, himself."

"Ah, well then, I am sure she is a great fighter," Eomer said, still watching Daelon as she handed the care of her horse over to one of his men. "Allow me to offer you and your second a seat at my fire and a bowl of hot stew."

Daelon sat beside Faramir, growing ever more nervous with the looks Eomer cast her way.

"I am tired," Daelon said. "Where do I sleep?"

"There, the tent, next to mine. You and Faramir will have to share; we are unused to having a female second in our midst." Eomer said. "Eat first, you must be hungry."

"Perhaps you should get used to it. I hear your sister is quite the fighter, also," Daelon said, her gaze meeting Eomer's.

"Yes, but she is going to wed. She will have no need to go out on adventure. She will be happy to remain and make her home welcoming for her husband. That is what a woman should do when she is married." Eomer said.

"I doubt if all women would agree," Daelon said. She turned her focus onto her stew.

Neither she nor Faramir missed the comments coming from the men as they made their way to the tent. Once inside, they each sat on a bedroll staring at each other.

"Your brother could not keep his mouth shut. Every soldier out there knows about our little indiscretion. By morning even Eomer will know." Her anger was in every word she spoke. Her anger was not at Boromir or Faramir, but at herself for being so stupid and losing control.

"I doubt that will make a difference to Eomer," Faramir said. "He has eyes for you."

"You think I did not notice?" Daelon asked. "The last thing I need."

"Perhaps Legolas can set him straight once we are home." Faramir said smiling.

"Very funny, what do I do now, while we are here?" Daelon smiled back.

Morning brought them reports of a group of Urak Hai and a few orc following them. It looked as though they had been trailing Eomer and his men for quite some time.

"We must ride with caution," Daelon said. "They have let themselves be seen. They will probably try an attack soon."

Daelon and several others rode away from the main group to scout out the Urak Hai and their companions. Daelon spotted them moving along and gaining on the larger group of men they would continue thus until nightfall when the men stopped to camp for the night, then attack.

"They are waiting for us to stop for the night," Daelon said rejoining Eomer and Faramir at the head of the line.

"We will stop early and make them attack while there is still day light. They seem to be desperate now," Eomer said.

"I agree, desperate fighters make many mistakes and we out number them," Faramir said, looking to Daelon.

"A sound plan, there are more than enough of us," Daelon said

Daelon strode through camp to be sure the men were prepared. Those that had survived the war of the ring were ready, most were young and inexperienced, and she asked the veterans to help them.

"Perhaps I will help them if you will help me, Ranger," said one man, the one who had questioned Faramir the day before. Daelon stared long and hard at the man, he was a brute.

"How can I help you?" Daelon asked. She knew what was coming.

"Let me whisper it in your ear," the man lumbered toward her. He leaned close and whispered to Daelon. She listened with little expression.

"I am afraid I do not do that," Daelon said. "Now get yourself ready for a fight, Soldier."

"Who are you, Ranger, telling me what to do, when you will not do for me?" The soldier pushed closer to Daelon using his size as a threat.

"She is second in command here. You will do as she says," Faramir said, he had been watching the whole time.

"She must have been pretty good then, Captain, last night?" The soldier sneered, an ugly smile upon his face.

The next thing Faramir knew, he was being handed an elven dagger and sword. Daelon walked up to the big man and punched him with all her might in the jaw. He staggered but reclaimed his balance. He came back at Daelon. She ducked one meaty fist. The other connected just under her left eye, leaving a gash on the apple of her cheek.

Daelon staggered back, falling on her butt. Shaking the darkness from her head, she was up again running full tilt at the laughing soldier. She hit him with all her force taking him down hard. Daelon kneeled beside the winded man.

"Now, do as you are told and keep your mouth shut," Daelon said. She stood, preparing to take her weapons back when an arrow struck her just below her left collarbone. Down she went again.

"Daelon!" She heard Faramir call her name. He rushed to her side, grabbed the arrow and pulled it from her flesh. He helped her to her feet, handing her weapons to her as he turned to fight. Every man was fighting.

"There are more than we thought," Daelon shouted.

"Appears so," Faramir yelled as they fought, dodged, and fought some more.

The fracas was over as quickly as it had begun. The Urak Hai and their orc companions were all dead. In total Eomer and Faramir lost four men.

Daelon sat by the fire burning outside Eomer's tent, one of Eomer's men tended to her shoulder. Eomer, who had just come out of his tent from washing the dirt and blood away, stood watching.

"Good fighting, Ranger," he said smiling

"Which," she asked. "The Urak Hai or the soldier?"

"I meant the Urak Hai but you did lay that man out good."

"Yes and could have gotten both of them killed," Faramir said walking up to the fire. "May I see you in the tent a moment, Ranger?"

Daelon nodded, got up, and followed Faramir into their tent.

"You do not even need to say it. I know, I lost my temper," Daelon said before Faramir could say anything.

"You could have been killed, Daelon."

"I know, I am sorry," Daelon said, facing Faramir. For a moment, the tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"What would I have told Legolas?" Faramir asked.

"The same you would have told anyone else," Daelon said, she guarded herself carefully.

"He is in love with you. I cold not have just told him you died in duty. There is a larger explanation owed a lover," Faramir said, pain in his eyes. Were they talking about Legolas now or was it he? He had not thought about loving or losing Daelon for a long while.

"I did not die, Faramir, I am here. You are the one who moved on, not I," Daelon said, she had caught the change in him, knew this was about her disappearing, now.

"I moved on because I though you dead!" Faramir yelled.

"If you had feelings for me, Faramir, before I was taken would have been the time to tell me," Daelon said, hurt in her voice. "Before we both loved someone else. You are about to marry someone worthy of you. I am just a ranger." Daelon turned to walk away but Faramir caught her arm swinging her around to face him. He kissed her; hard, passionate, then let her go.

"For old time's sake," he said. Daelon turned, slapping the tent flap out of her way, and stormed from the tent.

Daelon had jumped from the pan into the fire. Eomer sat by the fire in front of his tent, alone. She was sure that he, among many others had heard her and Faramir. She looked around, most of the men were asleep and the ones that were not seemed to be busy.

"Ranger, come sit," Eomer said, he patted the log he sat on. Daelon did not move to sit, she did not move at all. "I do not bite," Eomer said.

Daelon moved slowly and sat as far as she could from him but on the same log.

"Is there something wrong, Ranger, are you afraid of me?" Eomer took it upon himself to move closer to Daelon. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I do not think this is a good idea," Daelon said, turning to look at Eomer.

"What, us sitting here, talking?" Daelon nodded, her eyes meeting his. No, she told herself, this is not right, your are confused, you have fought one of your own men, a battle, and your best friend all in one day. That last thing she needed was to complicate everything by doing what she knew was coming. Eomer stood and held his hand out to her. She looked up at him, reached up and took his hand. He started to lead her to his tent.

"No, Eomer, stop. This is wrong I cannot do this. I belong to someone else, someone back in the city." She pulled her hand from his and ran back into the tent she shared with Faramir. Eomer shrugged and went into his tent.

Daelon entered quietly, she knew Faramir did not sleep. She said nothing and lay down. Sleep did not come until much later when exhausted by the thoughts running through her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi there, _

_I want to thank those that have read this story and reviewed. I love what you have to say. _

_LadyMeldaLosse--I am sorry that I did not get this posted before you went to WA state. I hope you will return soon to read and review._

_CelticCroos--Here is the newest update. Enjoy! Hope this was fast enough. :)_

_MarenLP--I don't think even Daelon and Faramir realized they had those deep of feelings themselves. I know I didn't until I wrote it._

_FranCheesecake--Thank you for pointing out my error. I did know that Eomer and Eowyn were brother and sister. Geez, I have read the books and seen the movies. Anyway, I fixed it. Thanks again._

_Hisster_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Faramir sat at the morning fire with Eomer. They drank strong, hot tea.

"The ranger is a late sleeper," Eomer stated.

"It is not like her," Faramir said, taking a swallow of tea. "I will go see what keeps her."

As Faramir entered the tent, he knew there was something wrong.

"Daelon?" He spoke her name she opened her eyes.

"Faramir, I do not feel well," her voice cracked. He moved to kneel beside her. He could feel the heat radiating from her before he laid a hand on her. Eomer stepped into the tent.

"She is on fire," he told Eomer. "Daelon I need to look at your wound." He ripped her shirt at the shoulder and undid the bandage. The wound was an off color and the flesh around it was an angry red. "The wound is festering." He said. "Get me two of your strongest, fastest horses. I must get her home to the healers."

Eomer personally chose the horses and brought them to Faramir.

"My men are yours to command," Faramir said as he mounted. Eomer helped get the half-conscious ranger on the horse in front of Faramir.

"Go, we will follow," Eomer said.

Faramir stirred Daelon long enough to get her into the saddle and hold on so she did not fall when he changed mounts. Dark had fallen before he reached the main gate of the city. He had ridden hard all day, he was exhausted, his horses were exhausted, and he still had to ride to the top tier of the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healer hall was dark and he had to kick at the door because he held the unconscious Daelon in his arms. It seemed and eternity before anyone came to the door.

"Captain Faramir," The healer woman at the door recognized him. He pushed his way inside with Daelon.

"The ranger took and arrow in her shoulder. She is feverish," Faramir told the woman as she led him down the hall. As they passed a younger healer, poking her head from her room the older woman commanded she go get the master healer at once. She then led Faramir into one of the rooms where he laid Daelon on the bed.

The healer opened the blanket wrapped around Daelon to get a look at her wound.

"Was this bandaged?" She asked, looking up at Faramir.

"Yes, I took it off this morning to look at the wound. She was burning with fever then."

"It does not look good," the woman said pressing the wound a little.

"Faramir..." Daelon's voice cracked. He moved to get closer to her, and then hesitated.

"It is all right, Captain, you may remain with her," the healer woman said. Faramir moved to Daelon's side, he brushed her hair back from her face. The younger healer returned.

"The master will be her in a moment," she said

"Good, now go put some water on to boil. Bring some cool water and a cloth for the basin so the captain may help us keep her cool."

"Yes, ma'am." The young woman hurried out. She returned in what seemed only a minute or two. She poured some water into the basin on a table beside the bed where Faramir stood. She handed him the cloth after she had wetted it and wrung it out.

Faramir wiped Daelon's forehead with the cool, wet rag.

By this time, the master healer had arrived.

"What have we here," he asked, looking. "Ah, the ranger, she cannot seem to stay out of trouble." He poked and prodded the wound. "Hand me a knife, Tildie," he said to the older healer woman. He started to cut then Daelon jerked away from the pain. "Hold her Captain, do not let her move."

They had not noticed the arrival of Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn moved to hold Daelon's legs. Legolas stood back watching. The healer opened the wound so he could see what was causing it to fester. Daelon screamed and struggled. Legolas moved to take her hand. The wound bled and tears leaked from her closed eyes.

"Ah, here we go," he said. He pulled a bit of cloth from the open wound. "Now we can clean it up and bandage it. It should heal now and that fever should go down. Tildie will you make me a drawing poultice. We will make sure there is no more in there."

"I have it already," Tildie said, moving around the men to get to the healer. He took the poultice, placed it over the wound, and bandaged her shoulder. He then examined the cut under her eye.

"How did she get this?" He asked giving the cut a little pinch and making a satisfied sound. "Does not matter, it is healing."

After the master left, Tildie chased the men and elf out of the room. The three went out into the common room of the hall.

"Tell me what happened, Faramir," Aragorn said.

"It is a long story, Aragorn. I would rather not tell it now," Faramir told him. His face was drawn and pale. He could feel the elf's stare on him.

"I would like some answers," Aragorn said, he would not let it go. Not only did she have the arrow wound she had the beginnings of a nasty black eye.

"We got into a tussle with some Urak Hai and orc. She was struck by a stray arrow." Faramir said. He knew the next question before it asked.

"How did she get the black eye?" It was Legolas though and not Aragorn who asked.

"A fight with a soldier," Faramir did not want to give details if he did not need to.

"Why?" Aragorn asked he wanted to know. Faramir glanced at Legolas.

"The man was, propositioning her, and then he said something about me and her. The next thing I know she is handing me her weapons and she punches the man. Then he hit her. I am not sure how she got back up but she did and plowed him over. When she stood back up to retrieve her weapons the arrow struck her."

Legolas looked from Faramir to Aragorn.

"You should have let me go along," Legolas said.

"You think none of this would have happened with you along, Elf?" Faramir asked. His temper was on a short fuse and the elf's haughty statement was almost too much.

"That is enough," Aragorn said. "Legolas, why do you not got sit with Daelon? I am sure you would like to be with her. Faramir, come with me, we will escort Eomer and the men into the city and get them settled."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas sat with Daelon from the time Aragorn had sent him in with her until the next night. The others had all offered to relieve him.

"I will stay with her," he said. He wanted her to know he was not angry with her and he understood her duty.

Aragorn found him sitting in a chair leaning against Daelon's bed with his head resting on his arms.

"Legolas, you need to go get some sleep," he said putting a hand on the elf's shoulder. Legolas sat up and stretched. "Go get some rest, my friend, before I have them give you something that will put you to sleep. I will sit with her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daelon heard familiar voices. They were so far away from the hot, red, darkness in her fevered mind. The Witch-king lived in her fevered dreams. She tried to run from him but he seemed to find her no matter where she hid._

_A voice called from the cool silver light. It seemed the silver light crept in covering the hot, red, darkness._

'_Daelon,' the voice called. She recognized the voice._

'_Father,' she called back. Lord Elrond stepped from the darkness into the silver light. He reached out taking her by the hand. They sat in a ring of silver light. He held both of her hands in his. 'My child,' he whispered. He touched her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead. 'Rest and be well my child.' Heal yourself.' Daelon closed her eyes and slept in the cool silver darkness. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn grew alarmed when Daelon's body went completely lax. He touched her forehead and cheek, the fever was gone. He felt the pulse at her throat it was strong and steady. He smiled to himself. She was sleeping the restful sleep of healing.

Faramir walked into the room. He had gone up the King's house to rest after they had gotten Eomer and the men settled.

"Good," he said. "Eomer and Eowyn are eating with Arwen and Gimli. Legolas went up to his room, to rest I guess."

"I chased him out of here earlier." Aragorn said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daelon woke, she found herself alone. She had known before she opened her eyes that she was in the healer hall, it smelled of herbs and fresh linen.

She threw her blankets back thinking to get up and go in search for a healer, her friends, anyone to tell her what had happened. She could only remember telling Faramir she did not feel well. The rest was a jumbled blur.

To her dismay, she was dressed in only the bandage at her shoulder. She stood up, pulled the blanket off the bed, and wrapped herself in it. Opening the door, she found a healer about to reach for the handle.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The healer asked.

"Where is everyone?" Daelon asked, ignoring the healer's question.

"They have gone back up to the King's house for a rest and some food. They all spent their time sitting with you. When your fever broke I chased them out of here, told them you would be fine without them for a bit. Now get back over there so you can eat. I had planned on having to wake you," the healer said. She sat the tray on the bed in front of Daelon who now sat cross-legged on the bed. "I will go fetch the master healer so he can take a look at your wound and I will send someone to get you some clothes."

Daelon ate the fruit, bread, and cheese the healer had brought her. She gulped the goat's milk down after her first taste. After she ate, she paced the room waiting for the master healer and her clothes. What was keeping them, she wondered? She paced the room once more before the handle rattled and the door opened.

The master healer stepped in followed by the healer woman.

"All right, Ranger, let us see how you are healing," the master said. He unbound the bandage and pulled the poultice off. There was no more dirt on it, which meant the wound was clean. "I would say another day or two with a bandage and then we can leave it off. Come back tomorrow and have Tildie redress your wound. I hope not to see you too soon, Ranger," He said standing and leaving the room.

"Some one should be here with some clothes for you soon, Ranger. I will go see if they may be waiting in the common room." Tildie, the healer woman, left the room. Daelon sighed and shook her head. She would not be in this mess if she had stayed calm, what good had it done to attack that soldier? None, she decided, except she had felt better after laying the man out on the ground. She got up and walked to the window, where she stared out over the city. She remembered that not too long ago she stood at a window like this, doing the same thing.

"Did someone here need some clothes?" Daelon's heart jumped when she heard the voice. She turned to meet his gaze.

"Legolas..." was all Daelon could muster. She stared at his long hair, his beautiful face. Tears welled in her eyes. She had missed him terribly.

"Daelon," he said, tossing the clothes onto the bed and walking across the room to her. He took both her hands in his. "I thought I had lost you."

"Only for a moment," she said. She had forgotten the blanket wrapped around her. Without her holding it, it slid to the floor. "Perhaps I should dress," she said, blushing.

"Perhaps but I do not mind if you do not," Legolas said.

"Legolas, a bit forward are we not?" Daelon asked. She went to the bed and picked up her leggings, almost falling when she stepped into them. The shirt pulled on more easily and quickly.

"I have seen the soldier you punched. His jaw looks as bad as your eye." Legolas changed the subject.

"Faramir told you?"

"Aragorn made him tell what happened. He knew that black eye and the arrow wound were not both from a fight with the orc."

"Aragorn, ever the big brother," Daelon said as she slipped her boots on.

"He cares for you, Daelon. We all do. Some more than others," Legolas said. Daelon stood and moved to him.

"I am sorry, about my outburst before I left. I have been confused. I...I do love you, Legolas," Daelon told him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"We should go up to the King's house, now," Legolas said when they pulled away from each other. "Eowyn is worried that you will not be able to stand with her. She is worried that your clothes will not fit. It goes on and on, she is a nervous bride." They walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Daelon stood on the bank of the Anduin River staring at the break in the mountains that led to Minas Morgul. She wondered what it would be like to cross the river and make her way to that dark place. Dreams of the Witch-king had plagued her sleep since she had been sick with the fever from the arrow wound. Would it help to revisit such a place of nightmare?

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked as he came to stand beside her. She looks tired, he thought.

"Yes. Where are the others?" She asked, turning to look. Eowyn, Faramir and the group of girls they had brought to pick flowers were loading their baskets into the little cart and starting to make their way back to the city. It was almost midmorning and there was plenty to be done before the wedding the next day.

Looking back at the dark mountains where Minas Morgul nestled, she sighed heavily and made her way to where she and Legolas' horses were grazing.

Legolas stared at the dark mountains for a moment longer wondering what Daelon had been thinking as she stared across the river. He then turned and joined her; they rode along side the little cart.

"What were you thinking back there?" Legolas asked as they rode along. The girls in the cart chattered, giggled, and every occasionally a delighted squeal rang out.

"I was wondering what it would be like to return to the dark city," Daelon said. She watched his face for any reaction.

"Why would you want to return?" He stared at her. "You were tortured and almost killed there." His emotions made themselves evident in his voice.

"It is not as if there is really any danger there, Sauron is gone. So is the Witch-king." Daelon pointed out.

"Then why return?" Legolas asked. He could see in her eyes what Aragorn probably saw the night she had disappeared from Rivendell she was a restless soul.

"I do not know, I just know I must," she answered, staring down at her hands holding the reins.

"Be careful you do not just seek adventure, Daelon. Your soul is a free one but you must keep it under control or it could get you into trouble." Legolas told her, he did not want her to get hurt. Yet, how would he stop her if she had it in her head she was going to go back?

"I do not seek adventure, Legolas; I seek what is troubling me. I have nightmares haunting me every night; I need to make them stop."

"Your dreams will stop in time..."

Daelon did not finish listening to what Legolas had to say; instead, she spurred her horse into a trot. She caught up to the little cart that had pulled away from them while they talked. Eowyn and the girls smiled at her and held up their handy work as she rode beside them.

"Here, Ranger," One girl, about sixteen, said. She held a crown of white and yellow flowers out to Daelon. Daelon scooted her horse over and leaned down so the girl could put the crown on her head.

"Thank you," Daelon said. Legolas had just ridden up beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the King's house they were entice into the great hall be the smell of fresh bread. The table was set so that they could grab a bite and continue with the decorating. The girls all grabbed a chunk of hot bread and headed for a corner with Eowyn so that they could continue braiding the flowers together.

"Daelon, grab some food and come help us," Eowyn called. Daelon smiled, grabbed a chunk of bread and moved to sit with the girls and Eowyn. She had not braided flowers since she was just little. She laughed; remembering how Elrond looked when she placed flower crowns upon his dark head.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked smiling at the laugh Daelon had just produced.

"Just a fond memory," Daelon replied.

Aragorn was trying to hang a banner across the hall. Everyone was busy except Legolas who stood watching Daelon.

"Legolas," Aragorn called. He got no response. Picking up a piece of bread he had not yet eaten, he threw it at the elf, hitting him in the back of the head. "A little help, please."

"Sorry, I was..."

"Distracted, yes I saw that," Aragorn replied. He watched the young ranger for a moment also. She sat braiding flowers and laughing with Eowyn and the young girls. He face was the one he remembered seeing at the many festivities Elrond hosted in Rivendell. "Does she have any idea he is here?" Aragorn asked.

"No she has her mind set on going back to Minas Morgul. She would not know he was here unless he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder." Legolas said. His anger at the ranger apparent in the last few words he spoke.

"Why would she want to return to Minas Morgul?" Aragorn asked as Legolas climbed up onto a table to help him hang the banner.

"She seems to think she has left something there. I do not know, Aragorn, you know her better than I."

"Perhaps my elf friend it is time you got to know her better yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas was not the only one watching Daelon; the Rohirrim captain watched also, she intrigued him. Eomer's blood heated up thinking about the ranger. To think he had almost gotten her into his tent that night. It would not have really been fair to go through with it, he thought, knowing the Gondor captain and his ranger second had just gotten into an argument about bedding one another. He would not be the one to reveal that secret to his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As evening approached the girls went home, their hard work was hanging all around the hall. The hall was ready for Faramir and Eowyn's marriage celebration.

With the hall decorated, the King's house residents decided to dine outside in the cool evening breeze. The kitchen servants had brought out small table to set the food on. The diners would have to sit on the veranda of the house or on the ground.

"You look tired, Daelon. Is something bothering you?" Faramir asked as he strode across the courtyard from looking in on his men

"Why do you not tell him what you want to do, Daelon?" Legolas asked walking up to them with two plates of food.

"What is it you want to do? Legolas sounds as if he does not agree with it." Faramir said. Looking at the young woman he had ridden with on so many dangerous missions, the same young woman he had made love not so very long ago, he knew she had something rash and completely like her in mind.

"I want to go back to Minas Morgul," Daelon, answered.

"What for? Is that not where you were tortured and almost killed? No, you will not return there, that is an order." Faramir's anger made him revert to being the Captain that Daelon had always loved.

"What will you do if I disobey your order?" Daelon asked. She stood to face Faramir. Ah, she is in one of those moods.

"Daelon," a strong commanding voice behind her made her stop. Daelon stared at Faramir for a moment. His eyes told her they had all known about this. She took a deep breath and turned.

"Father," she greeted, she swallowed and looked around at the others. Yes, she could see it on their faces, they had known.

"I thought you were going to sail for the Undying lands," Daelon said. She glanced to where Arwen and Aragorn stood. He deep green eyes met the paler ones of Aragorn. His smirk told her he was the reason Elrond was there.

"I am going to. There was unfinished business to attend to before I departed. When I received Estel's message I knew I must come and see for myself that you were alive and well." Elrond said.

"I have missed you," he said, stepping closer to the young woman.

"I have missed you also...Father." Daelon paused. "I never meant to hurt you," she continued, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"There is something I must tell you," Elrond said. "Let us walk." He held his arm out for her to take. They walked toward the citadel and then out to the point overlooking the fields. They stood for a long time looking out across the expanse.

"...So much I could not do for you through the dreams," Elrond spoke, so quietly Daelon barely heard him.

"It was you in my dreams?" She looked into his dark eyes, seeing the truth there; he had actually come to her in her dreams while she was captive. Daelon had dreamt that Elrond would come and take her away from the searing, hot pain of the torture. She had known it was not real but she did not realize that Elrond had really been there in spirit. He had felt everything she had.

"I could not leave a child of mine in that hell alone," Elrond said. He had been there after every beating, after every cut. After the morgul wounds had been afflicted, he was with her in the dreams for days it seemed, holding her, soothing her, in the cool, blue light.

"If it had not been for you, I might have given up," Daelon said.

"I do not believe you would have, not with your spirit," Elrond told her. He turned away from her staring once again out across the empty fields.

"Daelon, do you realize you are part elf?" Elrond asked, still looking out across the dark plains."I have heard comments," Daelon said staring at the elf. He finally looked at her, his dark eyes so sad it seemed.

"I am your father, Daelon," Elrond said.

"You, are my father?" Daelon asked. Tears stood in her eyes.

"Yes child, I am. I wanted to tell you for so long. I could not bring myself to do it. I made a fool of myself with your mother. I chased her away. By the time she came back to me, she was near to having you and she was hurt. She died giving you life. No one knew of us. She did not want anyone to know, she did not want the role of Lady." Elrond paused and drew Daelon into an embrace. She had never seen him show this much emotion.

"What is this now that I hear from Aragorn? You and Prince Legolas are lovers?" Elrond asked.

"Aragorn is stretching it a bit, Father. Legolas and I are falling for one another I think. So far, all we have been able to do is catch a kiss here and there. We have had no time to be alone." As Daelon told her father this, her face flushed hot.

"If love him, you must take things into your own hands and make time to be with him. That is how you came to be." Elrond kissed the top of her head and they walked back to the King's house.

Legolas waited for Daelon to return, he wanted to be sure she was all right. He sat on the steps alone, the others having gone inside. Elrond hugged his young daughter once again then moved up the steps into the King's house. Daelon watched him go.

"Gimli said he knew you had elven blood. He did not however expect it to be Lord Elrond," Legolas said.

"Nor did I," Daelon said.

"Shall we join the others?" Legolas asked. Daelon stared at him, looking him over. Shaking her head, she stepped up close to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Stay with me tonight, Legolas," she whispered into his ear. She stepped back, looking at him.

Legolas cleared his throat and swallowed. Her soft, dark, green eyes stared into the depths of his soul. He had been waiting for this moment since their first kiss.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"I would not have said it if I was not." Daelon said, turning. She made her way up the steps disappearing into the building.

Legolas stood there catching his breath this had been unexpected. He made his way up the steps and into the hall. He looked to the table where the others were sitting, Daelon was not there, and then he glanced up the stairs to where their rooms were. He took those steps two at time.

Daelon leaned against the door to her room; he strode up to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. Daelon reached behind her and unlatched the door. As it swung open Legolas moved them both through the door and pushed it shut with a little kick from his boot.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi there me readers,**_

_**I am sorry it has taken me sooo very long to update on this fanfic. I have been very busy with kiddos in school and all that. Anyway, just to let you know I have also update chapter was it 7 I believe, hahahaha, the chapter before this one anyway. I am going to be finishing up this story in the next chapter or two. Please read and review I would like to know what you think of not only this chapter but the updated version of the last chapter. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Hisster**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daelon moaned and stirred restlessly in her sleep. Her restlessness woke Legolas, who up until then slept contentedly next to her, propping himself up on an elbow he brushed the hair that stuck to her face away. She is dreaming of the Witch-king, he thought. She whimpered and seemed to struggle.

"Shhh," he whispered, "It is all right, melamin, you are safe." She continued to moan, whimper and struggle. "Daelon, wake up, you are dreaming." He tried to wake her gently so he did not startle her.

Suddenly, with a terrified, strangled scream, Daelon woke. She sat up, her breath coming in heaves.

"Not again," she said wearily, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head upon them. Legolas reached out to her, pulling her to him. She slid over to him and lay against his chest. He stroked her soft, mussed hair.

"It was only a dream," he whispered to her.

"I am so tired of these dreams, Legolas. They will not leave me, make them go away," she pleaded. The dream was soon a lost thought as Legolas rolled them both over and hovered above Daelon for a moment before leaning down to kiss her deeply as he moved above her. His long blonde hair created a curtain around them as they continued to kiss. Daelon, responded with a passion greater than she had felt earlier, pressing her body against him with a wanton need. Her reaction to the dream and her newly awakened passion for Legolas spurred her on. Once that passion had burnt itself out they slept, the dreams did not return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining bright and golden on the white tower at the very top of Minas Tirith. Its brightness seemed to say; here I am to celebrate with you. Servants, townspeople and others bustled around getting ready to go see the ceremony between Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn.

Eowyn stopped in the middle of the great hall and spun in a circle looking for something or someone. Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli sat at a smaller version of the great tables that usually took their places in the great hall enjoying some morning bread and hot drink before it was time to get busy.

"Has anyone seen Daelon? She should be down here so we can be sure her tunic fits just right," Eowyn said. She looked around, her eyes stopping as her husband to be stepped into the hall with a frown upon his face.

"Has anyone seen Legolas, he said he would go hunting with me this morning. It is too late now the sun is high." Plopping down on the bench next to the dwarf, he grabbed a piece of bread and picked at it. Aragorn exchanged a sly look with Arwen and then Gimli who could not help but let out a guffaw.

"What is so funny, Dwarf?" Faramir asked looking the smiling faces around the table.

"It seems our two other lovers have stolen some time to themselves," Aragorn said.

"Have they now, this is not one of the most convenient of times is it?" Faramir asked sweeping his hand around the hall. Eowyn had joined them now.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Legolas and Daelon have stolen off somewhere for a tryst," Faramir said the frown remaining on his face.

"I will see if I can find them," Aragorn said, standing from the table. His eyes meeting Arwen's for a moment before parting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone brightly in through the open shutters of Daelon's room. She stirred in the brightness, stretching as she came more awake. She was aware only of the tangled blankets that half covered her. Legolas slept beside her, his breathing soft and steady. She opened her eyes.

Looking around Daelon realized it was much later than she had first thought. It was not just after sunrise but later yet perhaps moving on toward midday. Her movements woke Legolas; he smiled and tried to pull her to him, this time she resisted.

"It is late, Legolas, we should have been downstairs long ago," Daelon said. "Were you not to go hunting with Faramir early this morning?"

"Yes I was, I got a little distracted last night," he grinned at her. She smiled and moved to kiss him when a knock startled both of them.

"Daelon, Legolas, you had best be covered I am coming in," Aragorn's voice came from the hallway. Just as they had tugged the blankets over themselves, the best they could, the door opened and a stern looking Aragorn stepped into the room.

"The bride and groom are looking for the two of you," he said, and then unable to keep the stern look planted he smiled at the two of them. "You two should go bathe, get dressed, do whatever it is you need to do to be presentable and get down there. Eowyn will be up here looking for you Daelon if you do not make an appearance soon. You are to try on your tunic one last time to be sure it will fit you just right." Aragorn, shaking his head, left them alone to gather themsleves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daelon stood in the center of the room where she, Arwen, and Eowyn had cloistered themselves until the ceremony. The tunic that the seamstress had made her fit perfectly; the deep blue, shimmering material embroidered with symbols of not only Gondor but Rivendell as well. Arwen brushed Daelon's growing brown hair, it was now to her shoulder and a little unruly but Arwen managed to get it to look beautiful.

Arwen wore a blue gown just lighter in color than the tunic and matching the leggings Daelon wore. Her long dark hair was in ringlets down her back and her crown placed atop her dark head.

Eowyn's gown was exquisite, there were, it seemed a million tiny beads sparkling like the stars. Her long blonde hair piled on her head with strands of ringlets dropping down passed her shoulders. Her smile was as bright at the sun shining above.

"You are a beautiful bride, Eowyn," Arwen said.

A knock at the door alerted them that it must be time. Daelon stepped over to the door to see who it was.

Lord Eomer stood inside the doorway. He looked quite handsome in his rohirrim uniform. A smile spread across his face when he realized Daelon had opened the door to him.

"You are looking quite beautiful, Ranger. I hope you are saving a dance for me later," he said.

"Perhaps," Daelon said, "Are they ready for us?"

She did not like the fact he so blatantly showed his interest in her. Did he not know what the others knew, that she and Legolas were in the true sense, lovers. Perhaps he does not care, she thought.

"Yes, it is time," he said. Eowyn and Arwen appeared behind Daelon. They all made their way to the top of the stairs where they would start their procession.

Lord Elrond waited at the top of the stairs; he held something in his hands. As Daelon approached, he stepped up to her.

"I would be honored for you to wear this, my daughter." He held up an intricate silver circlet, similar to the one he wore at his forehead. In its design, there was no doubt the pledge that she was from not only Rivendell but his daughter as well. He placed it at her forehead and moved down the stairs to take a seat. Arwen, her sister, smiled at her, she had welcomed the girl as family long before they knew they truly were.

Arwen was the first down the stairs and up to where Aragorn waited to wed his captain, who stood beside him, to the shield maiden. Daelon was the next one; she made her way down the stairs. First catching her father's eyes, the Legolas', which made her blush, then when she approached the spot where the others stood, she caught Faramir's gaze. She nodded and smiled to him. Their love had not stopped, only changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughter could be heard above the music. It seemed everyone had a plate or mug in his or her hands or both. Faramir and Eowyn, after the honorary dance, were snug in a corner eating and enjoying their new position as husband and wife. Arwen and Aragorn had joined them, probably to tell them some newlywed stories of their own.

Legolas and Gimli sat at a table with some of the Gondor and Rohan soldiers. Legolas kept looking around for Daelon she seemed to have disappeared.

When he finally spotted her, she was dancing with one of the soldiers. He watched her; the bright smile on her face cheered him yet a pang of jealously spread through him. As he watched, Eomer stepped in tapping the soldier on the shoulder to change places. Daelon bowed to the soldier and took her place with Eomer.

"So you did save a dance for me," Eomer said, smiling at her.

"I did not exactly save it for you," Daelon replied. She would not let the brazen captain spoil her mood.

"Are you going to tell me you are not attracted to me at all? You have had the captain of your very own army, why not the captain of another?" Eomer asked.

"You, my lord, are going at this wrong. I choose who I sleep with. Right now I have a lover." Daelon stepped back from Eomer, turned and began to walk toward the tables where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the others were. As she did, a big meaty hand grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around to face him.

As she swung around, she came face to face with the soldier who had caused her so much trouble.

"I want a dance," the big man said.

"I am sorry, I don't feel like dancing again just yet, perhaps later," Daelon said, smiling up at him.

"I said I want to dance, and I want to dance now," the big brute demanded.

"I think you have had a bit too much drink, Soldier, perhaps you should go sleep it off in the barracks," Daelon said. She was determined not to get into a fight; she would ruin her tunic and perhaps lose the circlet that Elrond had given her.

"That is a mighty fine idea, there, Ranger. Why don't you join me," the big man sneered.

"No, thank you." Daelon said, she turned to walk away.

"Oh, is that how it is," the man's voice was louder now. "You can bed the captain, but you don't go for the soldiers is that it, Ranger." Daelon faced away from the soldier but faced a direct path to where her friends and family sat. Her eyes focused on Faramir, his face was a deep shade of red and the anger radiated from him. The music had stopped playing and everyone stood silently, holding their breath. Daelon forced her gaze upon Eowyn whose eyes were a big as saucers. Tears of anger, hurt, exhaustion, and any number of other emotions fell down Daelon's cheeks at she turned back to the big man.

"Idiot, do you have any idea what you have done?" She asked blinking back the tears. "You have just ruined your captain's marriage before it has even begun." Daelon seethed with anger. "You need to return to the barracks and sleep it off. Captain Faramir will deal with you tomorrow." Yet again, Daelon turned to walk away.

"You are not leaving me just yet, Ranger," the big man growled as he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. She struggled to get loose, the circlet of silver fell to the floor with a tinkling sound as it hit.

Daelon struck out with her fist, it connected to the brute's jaw. It loosened his grip so she could skitter away.

Just when she thought, he was not going to come after her he did with knife drawn. Daelon had not worn any weapons there was no need.

"Daelon!" Legolas shouted and threw one of his elven daggers to her. She grabbed it as it spun in the air toward her. She circled the big man. Hot tears threatened to spill once again but she did not dare let them. She needed all her senses working for her, not against her. Clearing her head of all thoughts, she attacked.

It was over too quickly, her knife passed by the man's throat, a thin line of blood appeared; she came to a stop facing away from the man. By the time she turned to see the damage the brute lay spread eagle on the floor in a pool of arterial blood. She dropped the dagger and ran from the room.


End file.
